


My Mans, 'The Wonks'

by Stardreamt



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardreamt/pseuds/Stardreamt
Summary: Sam and Grizz get married
Relationships: Sam Eliot/Gareth "Grizz" Visser
Kudos: 6





	My Mans, 'The Wonks'

Grizzy Wonka sat comfortably in his giant chocolate throne while all his Harry-Loompas cooked up a wonderful plan to get Samuel Eliot to fall in love with him. Samuel (Or Sam as Grizzy Wonka so loves to call him) was a handsome piece of happiness and love. Grizzy Wonka had never seen a more beautiful man. He wanted to marry Samuel. So the Harry-Loompas concocted a plan. Grizzy would make three grand gestures for Sam and by the time he was done, Sam would be his husband.  
The day came for Grizzy’s first gesture. He walked up to Samuel’s door and punched a hole directly through it.  
“Gareth, you’re here!” Sam signed.  
Grizzy grinned and hugged Sam, his arms wrapping around Sam four times. Sam hugged him back and the two boiz went into Sam’s room.  
“What are you doing here? Don’t you have to run your chocolate factory?” Sam asked.  
Griz shrugged. “My Harry-Loompas are handling it.”  
Sam nodded. He always did love Gareth’s Harry-Loompas.  
“I have a grand gesture for you, Daddy Sam,” Grizz said.  
Sam sat on his bed and waited.  
Grizz cleared his throat and began to hum and then sing:  
“Sam-mory! All alone in the moonlight!  
I can dream of the Sam days! Life was beautiful then!”  
When Grizz finished, Sam was sobbing. He sobbed so much that Grizz had to leave.

After Sam had recovered, it was time for Grizzy Wonka’s second gesture. He asked Samuel on a date and they went out to the third stall of the men’s public restroom at the back of the Shell Station. It was so romantic. Sam and Grizz stood close together and Grizz began to pull bouquets of flowers from his special pants he wore. And then he started to recite the entire script of Barbie Princess and the Pauper by heart complete with musical numbers and a paper mache cat. Sammy fell to the bathroom floor and started praying.  
“What are you doing?” Grizzy Wonka asked.  
Sam signed a bunch of gibberish until his hands stopped shaking and he signed, “You are a god, Gareth.”  
And Gareth really was a god.

The third and final gesture would take place in the chocolate river at Grizzy Wonka’s factory. Grizzy and Sam had on their best one piece swimsuits. Grizz’s was a nice sunset pink and orange number with sequins all across the top. Sam’s was plain white with black lettering across it that said ‘I AM A FATHER’.  
Grizzy Wonka knelt down on one knee and Sam gasped. “Will you, Samuel Eliot, be my Wonka Husband?”  
Sam couldn’t say or sign anything. All he did was nod profusely and topple Grizzy Wonka into the river where the boiz swam and swam for hours until three am. The two got married at a CVS Pharmacy in the vitamin section and every single one of the Harry-Loompas officiated. As the boiz kissed, the entire cast of The Society (not the characters, the actual cast) cheered them on, clapping and screaming and crying.

THE END


End file.
